The current information driven environment makes effective and accurate data communication more important than ever. To convey information to users, communication devices take advantage of the user's senses. Visual displays present information that can be seen, such as caller information and animated graphics. Speakers present information that be heard, such as ring tones. Shakers present information that can be felt, such as vibration to indicate an incoming call. However, methods of communicating using these three methods may not address all situations, particularly when the communication device is out of sight and the user does not want others to hear ring tones or vibration.